


Another Gay Fic

by antarshakes



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, American Pie, Bear - Freeform, Bisexuality, Crack, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Movie AU, Pining, Top - Freeform, Twink, botTom, gaaaay, not another gay movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.Based on the movie <span class="u"><i><a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0443431/"><span>Another Gay Movie</span></a></i></span></p><p><i>Four gay friends have finished high school but they’re still virgins in search of the Big A. They make a pact to lose their virginities before they leave for college.</i><br/>(You may notice how this sounds a lot like American Pie. It’s because it is. But GAY! \o/ )<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Gay Fic

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The dialogue and some situations copied belong to Todd Stephens  & Co, director and writer of Another Gay Movie. The boys are abused for my fantasy pleasure.  
>  **A/N:** (originally posted 06-21-2009)  
>  20-01-2015, heavily cleaned up and edited.   
> And if you spot any glaring mistakes, please point it out to me. I appreciate that shit :D

 

*******

**Prologue:**

_Mike’s mom is sitting behind the piano. She stops playing when she notices him, but keeps her sad eyes cast down._

_This isn’t a light matter and Mike has no idea how his mother will react.  
“Mom?” He asks carefully. _

_“You didn't come home last night. What's going on?”_  
She finally looks at him, eyes serious.  
  
Mike takes a deep breath and decides the best way is to just say it.   
“Mom, I  think-- I like guys.” 

_His mother looks at him but he can’t read her reaction. He can already feel his stomach churning._  
  
“ Well DUH!”

***

“What the fuuuuck,” Chad yells as he comes up to them.  
  
“ Hey Chad,” they all say in unison.   
  
Today they’re officially out of high school, and it feels good. All of Jensen’s closest friends are here: Chris, Mike and his best friend Jared. Life is good.  
  
“It’s Muffler, bitches. How are you mo’s doing?“

“Good,” They reply in well trained chorus.   
Chad is their other friend they actually almost never hang out with, but are friends with anyway. It’s complicated. Chad’s actually also infamously known for being a shameless man-whore, and yet people still want to get a piece of.

“You guys coming to my party tonight?” he asks with and emphasizes it with a nonchalant burp.

They each give their own version of a confirmation and Chad just bowls over it.

“So you guys finally going to get laid?! Cuz, I gotta say if you’re not going to use ‘m you better return ‘m.”

“We use ‘m!” Mike says thrusting out his wrist and making it limp on purpose, “for blowjobs and stuff.”

“That’s not what I mean, Judy,” Chad sighs.   
“None of you have done the BIG A.” He thrusts his hips to emphasize this, as it’s not something that has been on their minds for a long time now.

“The big what?” Chris asks, playing dumb.

“Anal! You sausage smugglers!” Chad exclaims and he throws his hands up exasperated.

“Well, my date’s the captain of the football team from Rydell High, and I think he’s a bottom!” Jared says dreamily next to him. Jensen kind of doesn’t like the sound of that.

Chad grins at Jared and then turns his grin on all of them, it looks almost deranged.   
“Well,” he says, clapping his hands together, “see you assvirgins tonight!”

“Bye Chad,” they all say in unison and watch as Chad visibly cringes.

“It’s Muffler, bitches!” And with that parting gem he leaves them behind.  
It was long ago decided that they would never call Chad that. They seem to be the only four people.

“So,” Jared says after Chad has left, “are we all going to get laid at Chad’s party tonight?”

“Well!” Chris starts, and the giddiness overtakes his voice and features. “Steve said he might drop by and I’m technically not a student anymore, so---”. He trails off, waggling his eyebrows and does a little shimmy with his hips.

Steve is Mr. Carlson, their music teacher and Chris has been eyeing his ass/front/fingers/mouth since the beginning of his gayness and every single person in their group is highly aware of this.

“Dude. He’s here,” Jensen coughs.

Mr. Carlson comes walking up to them, swish in his stride.

“Hello boys! Congratulations.”

“Thanks St-- Mr. Carlson! I’m really gonna miss your ass, uh class.” Chris stutters out.  “We were just wondering if you were coming on any of us tonight. Cuz Imma be coming and I’m really hoping your gonna come too.”

Mr. Carlson looks amused and surprised, but mostly thoughtful as he says: “we’ll see.”

Chris is beet-red by the time Mr. Carlson walks away from them and he won’t look any of them in the eye. Jensen gives him a consolatory pat on the back.

“Hi, Mike!” A sweet small voice calls from behind them.

“Sandy! Sweetheart!” Mike exclaims and gives three airkisses, while she tries to copy his motions. “I’ve got your dress for the party!”

“Oh my god! We’re gonna make such a cute couple!” She squeals out and bounces up and down. Preppy and peppy Sandy always seems to speak in exclamations.

Mike bounces up and down right along with her, squealing, “I know right!” and continues to gently push a confused Sandy away with an “okay doll, see you at the party. Love ya!”

When he waves her off, he finally turns around to meet their collectively amused faces.

“Dude, have you told her you’re “bi” yet?” Jensen asks.   
Sandy has got to be the only person in the world who doesn’t know Mike’s preferences by just looking at him and if that wouldn’t tip you off, Mike in motion most certainly would.

“No! You know I don’t like labels, doll!”

“Dude, you wear eye shadow,” Jared says.

“And lip-gloss,” Chris jumps in.

“Also, the lisp and the limp wrist are a dead giveaway,” Jensen counters again.

“Whatever,” Mike says, flicking imaginary hair over his shoulder. “Tell us about your date Jarebear!”

“He’s just my type,” Jared tells them, dreamy sigh back again.

“Oh yeah? And how do you define that?” Jensen tries his very best to sound like an enthusiastic, curious friend.

Jared pushes him away laughing. “I’m an ass-man, son.”

That kind of stings and Jensen takes a second to bemoan his own considerably flat ass.

“Well. Asses aren’t all they’re cracked up to be!” Jensen adds. “I personally prefer a prodigious penis!” He makes a show out of biting in to a large cock and lets out a growl.    
He pushes his glasses up his nose and looks back up to Jared, who just blinks at him and then grins.

“Oh boys! I don’t think I’m going to get laid at some high school party.” Mike lets out a long melodramatic sigh. “High school boys just don’t do it for me! It’s a lost cause.”

“Oh right,” Chris says. “How old does he have to be again to at least qualify?”

“Thirty-five.”

                                                                        ***

See the thing is, Jensen’s been best friends with Jared since he can even remember anything. He believes he has been in love with Jared for just as long. Jared hooks up a lot with very hot guys who’re in to sports and their hair and their pubes, whatever. They are nothing like Jensen.   
However, Jared always comes back after to lie in bed with Jensen in Jensen’s bedroom, whispering about the stuff they did. It’s a surprise to all of them that Jared’s still a virgin.  
Jensen can feel that’s about to change very soon and he knows it’s going to change something between them, but his feelings for Jared have never changed, except for maybe getting stronger. Jensen feels like shit.

***

Chad’s party is swinging. Chad himself is belching loudly in the corner, guys and girls applauding him, before he spots them and trudges over.

“Nice to see you buttmunchers here!”

“Hi, Chad,” Jensen and Chris say.

“Nice party,” Mike adds, coming to stand with them with Sandy on his arm in an extravagant, hideous dress.

“Nice cocktail,” Chad counters, nodding his head at the fluorescent drink in Mike’s hand.

Mike sighs, makes a frustrated sound and with disdain informs them that “it’s a Pink Bottom. It’s the new Cosmo, barbarian!”

“Right. Festive,” Chad says amused, looking Mike up and down, inevitably seeing Sandy’s dress as well, but in a rare show of class says nothing about it. Instead he just calls out, “you queens enjoy this soiree, alright?”, blowing them all a kiss, and elegantly walking away.

While Jensen follows Chad’s departure with surprised eyes, he spots Jared talking to Jason, his date for the evening. He’s wearing like three shirts with the collar up and the dumbest look on his face. Typical.

“So, he’s kinda perfect,” Chris says next to him.

“Yeah. But what did he score on the SAT’s huh?” Jensen asks with a giggle-snorts.  
Chris just looks at him like he’s grown another head.

Jared looks up just as Jensen looks again. He gives a little wave and Jensen waves back like the dork he is. Then, suddenly Jared’s next to him.

“So what do you think?” He asks, taking a sip from Jensen’s cup.

“Yes sirreee, he is hawt!” Chris says, leer on his face.

“Yeaah,” Jensen drawls out. “He puts the Z in AberZombie!” Then snorts his way through his laugh at his own joke.  
Jared chuckles along and then says, “I don’t really care. He’s a bottom!”  
With that, he walks away with Jensen’s drink to be with the idiot who’s struggling with a plant and they disappear in one of the rooms. Damn. He wants to yell at Jared, scream out that he could be a bottom too. But, he knows he’ll never be able to say that.

“Holy moley!” Chris exclaims. “He’s here! Steve’s here!”

Chad sidles up like a snake out of nowhere.   
“Word on the street is: Mr. Steve-o here loves the cock! Yep,” he says, popping the p, “He’s a big-time cockguzzler!”

“Oh yeah?” Chris’ asks with a breathy voice. “I think I have the parts for a good ride.”  
Yeah, Chris is a real horn dog, when he’s not being awkward and shy that is.

“Oh really? If I was Mr. Carlson? What would you say to me?” Chad challenges.

“Yeah. Except you’re not, you look more like my androgynous, yet very hairy, cousin Fernando,” Chris adds with a loud laugh.

“Oh yeah, you little bitch?” Chad laughs along as he bends Chris over and starts humping him from behind, yelling, “take it from hairy Fernando, then! Or Steve. Take it all!”

Chris is laughing and mock moaning, “I’ll take Steve. I’ll take ALL the Steves!”

And as Chad lifts Chris’ head by his hair, he comes face to face with a very shocked looking Mr. Carlson.

***

“I can’t believe I did that,” Jared groans out for the fifth time in the past hour, as Mike keeps carding his fingers through his hair.  
Jensen can’t help a sneaky small smile.  
  
“I was going to get laid! And then I had to go ruin it all by throwing up on him.”  
Jensen sniggers as Chris snorts.

“Dude! So fucking not funny! He wanted me to bareback him!”  
And someone who may or may not be Jensen makes a choked sound.

Apparently, in the short amount of time they had been at Chad’s party, both Jared and Chris had managed to work themselves up into a shitty situation. Not wanting to party anymore, but not wanting to go home either, all four of them have been sitting on their hard-won couch for the last couple of hours.

Mike’s features are sympathetic as he looks over at Chris next to him.   
“How are you holding up, sweetie?”

Huddled in the corner of the couch, looking still shell-shocked, he answers with a “don’t wanna talk about it,” and hugs his pillow tighter.

The sounds from upstairs flitter through and they can hear moaning and thumping.  
They all let out a disgusted sigh.

It’s then that something comes to Jensen, something that should’ve been obvious a long time ago.   
“Hey! If the hetero’s can have pre-marital sex, then we homos should definitely be ahead of them.”

They all make groaning sounds of agreement and Jensen nods his head fervently.

“Hey!” Mike says, casually. “Why don’t you and Jared just fuck each other?”

Jared and Jensen look at each other and Jensen pulls the arm he had draped across Jared’s shoulders away.

“Eeew! NO!” They say too quickly and let out a nervous laugh, not looking at each other. Jensen knows he doesn’t mean it, but hearing Jared say the same words, kind of hurts.   
  
“We’re like brothers!” Jared says and he pulls away from Mike to drape his arm over Jensen’s shoulders. “Besides, we’re both exclusive tops. It would never work.”

Well, not that exclusive Jensen thinks and he covers the hurt with a lie. He thinks he hears Mike mumble a “damn tops. Y’can just switch and just fuck around in every which way, but no one’s asking me. I ain’t saying anythin.

 “Regardless,” Jensen adds quickly, “he’s sooo not my type!” and looks away awkwardly.  
  
Jared tightens his arm around Jensen and in a genuinely voice asks, “oh yeah? What’s wrong with me?”

  
Jensen looks up at him, at loss for words and Jared lowers his head to mock-kiss him. Jensen pushes him away giggling. That’s that. Damn pretences.

***

Jensen feels something heavy on his thigh and hot air puffing against his dick every now and then. He wiggles a bit, but the weight stays and the air keeps tickling him.

“Thanks Chad!” A female voice calls out and Jensen cracks an eye open to see whatever’s going on.

He spots Chad’s over at the door in his Hugh Hefner robe, kissing a cheerleader goodbye.

“I had a really nice night Chad!” Another girl comes into Jensen’s vision, kissing Chad.  
 “My pleasure,” Chad adds.  
  
Jensen hears the other guys waking up while he watches a guy walks past Chad with a grin. Chad smacks his ass and grabs on to it. Nice.

Chad is a full-fledged heterosexual, but sometimes he has a taste for the homosexual lifestyle, which he never confirms. In his defense, he doesn’t deny anything either.

Everybody is almost awake when Chad notices them and comes over, scratching his balls with one hand and holding a purple dildo in the other. Jensen doesn’t even want to know.  
  
“Goodmorning, Vietnam!” He says as loud and smug as possible, throwing the dildo at Chris.

Chris catches it, sniffing it out of reflex and screams out a, “what the fuck!”.

Jensen had forgotten about the weight on his thigh and he looks down to see Jared lift his head from his crotch, looking down. Jensen holds his breath.

  
 “We’re all going to college, as virgins,” are the first words Jared mutters.

“Okay!” Chris says, clapping his hands. He seems better now. “Brainstorm guys,” he continues, “we make a pact: we all get laid before the end of summer.”

Everybody lets out a long out drawn sigh, they’ve all seen American Pie, for fuck’s sake.

  
“We dunno shet about anal,” Mike points out.

“Well, maybe we’ve just been taking the wrong approach,” Chris enthusiastically continues.

“We’ve all seen American Pie, guys. This is not a teen movie,” Jensen, who is ever-suffering, adds.

“I’m liking this idea,” Mike says, paying Jensen no heed, make-up still perfect since he slept sitting up, arms crossed, jazz-hands on display. “My house at three. I’ll make tea.”

***

“Okay. We each first have to define our preferences. Are we a bottom or a top?” Mike’s wearing camouflage eye shadow which spans the entire area around his eyes. He also wearing rouge and an army colored tank top with matching shorts.

As promised, they all gathered at Mike’s house at three p.m. and have since just looked at each other forlornly

“Well I, for one, am a 100 % top,” Jared responds immediately.

“Me too!” Jensen agrees, nodding his head vigorously and grinning at Jared. “Well, theoretically that is.”

“So both are tops,” Mike says, but Jensen swears he can hear the quotation marks. Mike says nothing else and writes down on his pink colored paper pad with his fluffy pink pen.

“Well, I’m not a very dominant top. You know, he could maybe ride me,” Jared says and he grins like a little boy, dimples on full display. Jensen can’t help a small smile as he thinks about riding Jared.

“Sooo, none of you guys are like maybe bottom-curious?” Chris carefully asks.

 “So, Chris, still in denial?” Mike teases.  
 Chris is a bottom to core. They all know the story of the cucumber scandal.

“Okay,” Chris says, shiftily changing the subject. “We’ve agreed to fulfill the pact by penetrating a member of the same sex.”

They all nod.

“We need a deadline,” Jared says looking at Jensen.

It hits him then and he enthusiastically exclaims, “Chad’s birthday party! It’s near the end of the summer.” He preens when Jared ruffles his hair.

Chris sticks out his hand, and they all pile up.

“Allright boys, Butt.Love.Begin!”

“HERE WE COME!” Mike squeals and they all let out an excited, if not somewhat laced with each of their own individual angst, whoop.

***

They each go off on their own, seeing as how every single one of them needs their own approach to getting laid.

Jensen already has his strategy figured out. He stood staring at his own flat ass all day yesterday, finally coming to a decision to change that very fact.

Mike had asked Sandy to take pictures of him but didn’t tell her he used those pictures to make his own profile on [www.manhunt.net](http://www.manhunt.net) as; _Twinkerbell_.

Chris. Well, Chad apparently told him Mr. Carlson goes by the name of SteveHung on one of the gay chat rooms. So Chris is on that as; _GuitarPrick_.

And Jared? Nobody has heard from Jared really. He’s probably off somewhere getting a blowjob.

Jensen sighs and falls back on his bed. His flat ass is really frustrating and he’s sure that when he can show Jared that he’s just as hot as fucking AberZombie Jason, there’s no way Jared could pass his ass up. _Hmm yeah_. Jensen’s hand wanders off into his tighty whities, thinking about Jared squeezing and fucking into his future well-rounded ass.

***

On Wednesday they gather for an All-Gay baseball game, complete with tiny tops and even tinier shorts for the players. The Growlers are playing against the Heads.

Jensen doesn’t play, but Jared’s like, really good at it and he looks amazing in those shorts. Jensen’s distracted by Mike who’s wearing an orange cape to match their shorts as he dances around a particularly big Bear, who giggles. That’s actually what distracted Jensen.

His attention turns back in time to hear the conversation between the pitcher and Jared.  
  
“Yo. I’m Blane,” the douche bag says. And, ugh, really?  
“Hey. I’m Jared.”  
“So, you pitch? Or catch?”   
Jensen groans inwardly.  
“I pitch. How about you?”  
“Pitcher in the streets, catcher in the sheets,” the asshole actually has the gall to say, and Jensen really wants to roll his eyes. He does sneakily. Nobody can tell behind his glasses anyway.  
“So, what are the chances of us playin' some ball some time?”   
Jensen holds his breath.  
“What are the chances of you whackin' this ball over that fence?” Bland Blane doesn’t know what he’s in for.

Of course the fucker nails it and hits a homerun.

***

They’re at Chris’ and Jensen picks up a book about Anal Pleasures and Health.

“Dude! Did you know a male mammal can achieve an orgasm without stimulation of the shaft?” he asks incredulously.

Chris looks at him and groans out loud. “Dude! My dad bought that for me. Along with different sizes of butt plugs and I think maybe, like, some beads? Like, what do you do with beads, man? They’re too big to hang anywhere.”

Jensen and Mike both look at him shocked. “Why?” They ask.

Chris buries his head in his hands. “Not important.”

Jared enters the room then, after being gone a suspiciously long time,  phone in hand and sporting a huge grin. “Sup, guys.”

He closes his phone and looks around, obviously building up the tension. “Looks like I have a date with baseball boy!”

Ah, there it is.

“What was his name again?” Jensen knows he’s being a little shit, but he can’t help it. “Something, something B? Bl? Oh right, Blah!”

Jared laughs along with Jensen, probably laughing more at Jensen’s unique brand of giggle-snorting and then punches him. “Blane! And why do you have to bust his balls like that?”

“Bland!”  Jensen says, snapping his fingers and making Jared half tackle him. They grapple a bit on the bed until Mike calls out excitedly from his position at the computer that he’s got a response.

“He’s a little bit too young for me, but oh, my, Gah, is he delicious!” He emphasizes this with the jazz hands.

The picture he shows them is of a twenty-something guy in a suit with a hung like a horse cock hanging out.  
“Damn,” they all say appreciatively.  
“That’s almost as big as Jen’s!” Chris says, reverently.

Jared chokes on his water and when they all look at him, he’s redfaced and asking Chris for an aspirin. He disappears into the bathroom for a very long time and they all forget about him until they hear strange noises.

First, they hear a muffled scream, then some choked sounds, followed by breathy cursing. When they get to the bathroom, Jared’s in tears, naked, with a penis pump on his dick while Chris’ dad is trying to help him get it off.  
They all hiss as the pump comes off and Jared’s dick hangs there angry, painfully red and very sad. Jared yelps and bites his hand when he finally sees what has become of his dick.

After being scarred for life, they quietly, all in shock, go and sit down in the living room, gingerly cupping their own dicks in sympathy.

When Jared finally joins them on the couch where Chris’ dad has positioned them, he’s walking funny, gently holding on to his package.

“Boys,” Chris’ dad sighs, shaking his head, “you should know: penis size doesn’t matter. Okay, Jared?”  
  
Jared’s looks like he’s trying to disappear and hide his huge body, with no luck.  
“I remember when I was your age,” Chris’ dad continues. “I used to measure my penis all the time. I actually kept a ruler with me at all times, but no matter how or when I measured it, it would never break those five inches.”

With a mortified look, Chris chokes out “DAD!”, effectively cutting his dad’s wistful accountance of his dickmeasuring days.

“Thank you for this super helpful talk, dad. We all appreciate it,” Chris says with a faint voice as his dad begins the tale of him and his fellow seamen and ‘Hung Like a Horse’ – Zeke.

***

Jensen has his Ty Booty class the next day. There are a dozen half-naked, tan, muscled guys gleaming with sweat and Jensen can’t seem to hold a beat.

The guy who teaches the class orders them to take five while he corners Jensen.

“What’s wrong here?” he asks. And the guy is gorgeous, like, model gorgeous: dark, soft looking skin, eyes naturally hooded like he’s inviting you for….

“I need more maximus in my gluteus!” Jensen says frustrated.

“Okay, calm down. I can show you some moves. I’m Tyson by the way,” Tyson smiles broadly at him, displaying perfect, white teeth.

“Jensen,” he introduces himself in a faint voice.

Then, Tyson snaps his finger and comes to stand directly before Jensen. Music starts blaring and Tyson rolls his hips smoothly, body elegant and loose, yet extremely well controlled.  
He turns around and grabs Jensen’s arms, raising it in the air with his own, while he grinds his ass into Jensen’s crotch in time with the music. Jensen’s glasses start fogging up when Tyson takes his shirt off with catlike grace, exposing hot hard abs and beautiful smooth skin.   
  
Walking around Jensen, hips rolling in a tantalizing motion he says: “you gotta work it, boy.”  
He grins as he comes to a fluid halt, not even breathing all that harshly, and gives Jensen a card. _Tyson: Booty trainer/Exotic dancer_.

“Just call me if you want a private lesson.” He winks at Jensen as he leaves.  
Jensen gives an inner-squeal.

***

Jensen meets up at Jared’s before they go over to Mike’s. Jared’s in the pool already so Jensen just grabs a book and goes to sit nearby. He does his very best to not look at Jared as he showcases miles and miles of bronzed skin and toned muscles, but Jared has already noticed him.

“Come in dude, get wet!” Jared calls from the other end of the pool.

“No, I’m good here, getting a start on my summer reading,” Jensen says from the shades.

No way is he taking his clothes off, showing of his pale freckled skin and his skinny body. Not when Jared will be right next to him, looking like that.

Jared is suspiciously quiet and Jensen settles in his chair, wary. He doesn’t notice Jared until he’s near the end of the pool and splashes water at Jensen.

“Hey cut it out!” Jensen wants to be mad, because there was big chance of his book getting wet, but someone he knows that Jared would never jeopardize that. So, he just laughs, not even able to give Jared a mock angry glare.

Jared climbs out of the pool then and to Jensen it happens in slowly motion, all that skin, those legs, wet. Jensen’s had a fantasy like this once.

Jared keeps looking at him and Jensen knows what’s going to happen next.

“No! Jared! Don’t!” He’s squealing by then, but Jared is blissfully stronger than he is and drags him into the pool, clothes and all, and jumps in after. They grab at each other under water before they have to come up for air.

Jensen climbs out, sitting at the edge. He’s taking his overshirt off, leaving on a thoroughly wet t-shirt, when Jared climbs out to sit next to him.

“Waaow,”  Jared says. “Look at those.”

Following Jared’s gaze, Jensen sees Jared’s hand reaching for his nipples and he manages to grab one, sending a jolt of pleasure through Jensen’s body, before Jensen pushes him away, laughing nervously.  
Jensen’s laughter dies as Jared keeps looking at him and he can swear there’s a moment before they both look away at the same time.

“I think I’m going to fuck Blane,” Jared says and Jensen can feel himself choke up, definitely no moment then.

“That’s excellent,” he replies, avoiding looking at Jared.

“Yeah,” Jared sighs resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “We’ve been getting really close. We almost did the other day, but I stopped.”

Jared’s proximity, him leaning wet and half naked against him is making breathing for Jensen quite a difficulty. Also yes, the fact he’s saying that he wants to fuck someone else is also kind of making it hard to breathe.

“How come?” He asks shakily.

“I dunno.” Jared lifts his head, averting his eyes. “I’m scared, Jen.”  
“What if I’m not ready?”

His puppy dog gaze, beautiful hazel eyes are asking Jensen to be a friend. That’s what Jensen is after all. Best friend even.  
“Well, the way I see it, if you really like him and you trust him, then I say: go for it.”

Jensen can’t read the look in Jared’s eyes but the words he says next do hurt.

“Nobody understands me like you do Jensen. You’re the best.”  
 And ain’t that just the bitch of it.

  
Jensen lets out a shaky “yeah.” and feels Jared press a kiss to his jaw.

***

Chris is already there at Mike’s when Jensen and Jared get there.  
  
Mike looks sullen and Chris looks ecstatic.

Jensen points to Mike. “Okay, you first. How was the date?”

“Horrible!” Mike exclaims. “He went on and did E, or wait no, G, since that’s the new E and he wouldn’t stop dancing! I mean, that’s so wrong. I even wore my blue lycra outfit.” Mike looks more horrified about the fact that he had chosen the lycra outfit and that it wasn’t appreciated. Guy must’ve been a real jackass.

“Okay,” Jared says. “Chris, please tell us why you’re glowing like that.”

“SteveHung contacted me on the chat,” he says with a dreamy sigh. “He’s so great! Weird thing though. First thing he asked me, was if I was into watersports. So I said sure, and he said we should play sometime. Should I bring my swim shorts?”

***

Jared and Jensen have been working on a system. A system that will allow you to watch the boys’ locker-room shower and Jensen’s finally cracked the code and yeah. It’s on.

Jared and him are watching a guy stepping into the shower just as Mike comes busting in the room demanding to know what the emergency is.

“Oh,” Mike says as he catches sight of where the camera is angled. “Look at you two! You should be ashamed of yourselves, being voyeurs and lusting after straight boys. This isn’t the nineties!”

Jensen ignores him. “Ten bucks! Ten bucks saying he’s a show-er!”

“Who’s a show-er?” Chris says as he strolls in, then “holy shit!”  
  
The guy on the screen drops his soap and they all gasp “he dropped the soap!”  
When the guy turns around to pick up the soap, both Jared and Jensen breathe: “Bush! We have bush!”

Jensen can’t believe his eyes, so he buries his face in Jared’s arm and Jared’s hand comes to rest on Jensen’s knee while they enjoy the show of the supposed straight guy soaping up his body.

“Uhm. Can you zoom in?” Mike asks.

“Uh, yes indeed.” Jensen zooms in on the guy’s hardening cock.

Jensen’s still hanging on to Jared’s arm when Jared says; “Is he doing, what I think he’s doing?”  
They watch as the guy on screen has his own fingers disappearing in and out of his hole and loving it as he goes.

 “Oh. He’s a show-er and a grow-er!” Chris says gleefully.

“Abercrombie and Bitch!” Jared exclaims.

***

 _“Jensen!”_ Mike squeals as Jensen picks up the phone.

“Mikey, what’s up? Aren’t you supposed to be at the book signing?”

 _“I am! And he’s coming back to my place! And I think he wants to fuck me!”_  
Jensen can picture him doing his jazz hands.

“You’re going to have sex with the world’s most famous BEAR!?”

_“Oh Em Gee. Oh Em Gee Jen!_ _What do I do?”_

“Oh uhm,” Jensen flits to the correct page in the book he borrowed from Chris. “Enema.”

_“Right okay. Enema. And dancing. Okay bye.”_

***

 _“Jen.Sen.”_ Mike sounds like he’s being choked.

“Mike? Why aren’t you having sex?”

_“I can’t.”_

“Did you use the enema?”

 _“I used three.”_ Three that’s like, that’s fucking severe diarrhea right now.

“Oh no you didn’t!”

 _“I, OMG. Oooooh.”_ And Jensen hangs up before he hears the rest of that.

***

They’ve all gathered at Mike’s for comfort. Poor Mike.  
  
“I can’t believe--” Mike’s breath hitches. “I can’t believe the world’s most famous Bear heard me take a dump.”

Jared hugs Mike and Jensen cards his hand through Mike’s half shaven hair.

“I did the dance and the striptease and everything and -- OH GOD.” Mike continues whimpering.

“I haven’t heard from SteveHung in a while.” Chris sighs. “We were getting along great on the chat and we didn’t even exchange pictures. Well, I said let’s wait with the pictures. But still, I thought he liked me.”

“Okay!” Jensen claps his hands having had enough of all the depressed-ness. “Let’s all go out tonight. Get drunk and just relax okay?”

***

Jensen starts drinking as soon as he gets to their favorite gay bar. The wrist bands they get is all for show anyway, and Jensen plans to make extremely good use of that fact.

 Jared has Blane with him.  
 Every time he lays his eyes on Jared and Blane making out, eating each other’s faces, he gets madder and madder and drinks some more. When Blane’s hand travels to land on Jared’s ass, Jensen’s suddenly right there.

“Hi!” He says brightly.

“Oh, hey Jens.”

“Jensen? Oh hey. Jared’s mentioned you,” Blane says, and Jensen thinks he hears a little bit of disdain in his tone. But Jared’s mentioned him! It kind of makes Jensen feel good.

“Cool,” he says. “May I speak to you, Jared?”

“Sure thing,” Jared breathes, smelling like alcohol and takes to kissing Blane again.

He taps Jared’s shoulder forcefully. “Alone?!”

Jared let’s go of Blane then with a: “be right back.” Blane looks like he can’t believe that just happened and Jensen tries not give a smug smile.

“What’s going on Jen?”

“I thought it was just going to be us tonight?” Jensen says while, not so, playfully shoving Jared.

Jared looks away and then back at Jensen, gaze frosty. “Is there a problem?”

Jensen can feel the alcohol rushing through his body, and he can feel himself not caring that he’s saying something that could fuck things up.

“The summer’s almost over, Jay. Once we go off to college, I--”  Jensen’s not sure what he’s trying to say actually.

“Wait…” Jared looks like he realizes something. Which is good Jensen supposes.   
“Are you jealous?!” Not so good.  He feels denial coming up before he can rationalize that this was not such a good idea to begin with.

“Fuck off.” He laughs it off, shoving Jared playfully again.   
Jared open his mouth to say something but Blane’s already there.  
  
“Is everything okay here?”   
Jensen hates how Jared’s arm easily drapes over Blane’s shoulders, accepting him. He doesn’t take his eyes off Jensen though.

“Yeah. Everything’s great!” Jensen says with a forced cheer. “Forget it.” He knows Jared can tell it all doesn’t sound right, so he walks away, heading straight to the bar.

He lets his gaze lazily trail over the crowd, but his eye is pulled towards  the guy dancing on stage, who seems kind of familiar to Jensen. When he cleans his glasses and puts them on again he recognizes Tyson in a little thong. Tyson apparently recognizes him too, because he’s smiling and waving at Jensen, gesturing to come join him on stage. It’s time for Jensen to make a decision. He’s going to show Jared what he’s missing, after this shot.  
  
When Jensen half jumps/stumbles on stage, Tyson snaps his fingers again, changing the music.

“Alright pretty-boy.” He feels all kinds of flutters going through him, having had no one in the history of ever to ever call him that. “Show them how it’s done!”

And Jensen? He’s feeling pretty good right now. He’s rolling his hips, grinding against Tyson as Tyson dances along. Jensen’s shows them some moves he’s picked up, muscles loose and body limber.

He sees Jared coming to watch him, Blane by his side. Jensen puts up a real nice booty focused-show then, just for Jared.  When he turns around, Jared’s face is a mixture of shock, amusement and confusion.   
And oh yeah, Jensen forgot: he’s a fucking lightweight. He turns away just in time to throw up on the side of the stage.

Good times.

***

 _“Hi Jens. How are you doing?”_ Chris voice comes through.

“I wanna die.”

_“Okay, good.”_

“What’s up with you, Chris? Where’d you disappear to last night?”

_“God. Man. I don’t even know.”_

“Why? What’s up?”

_“My dad dude. You know we ran in to each other at that gay meeting spot?”_

“The one with the stalls?”

_“God. Yeah.”_

“That’s--” Jensen can’t hold back anymore and doubles over laughing.

“ _So instead of me getting a blowjob. I held my dad crying in my arms, while he confessed that he’s come to terms with his bisexuality. And then he stood up to go back and get his blowjob.”_

“Wow.”

_“Did I also mention a dick poked me in the eye through a glory hole?”_

***

Chad finds them at the pastry shop. All of them absentmindedly poking at their sweet sugary pink cakes.

“What’s gotten you guys' man-panties in a bunch?”

“Nothing,” they say in unison.

Chad turns to Chris, spotting his pink eye.

“Who the hell fucked you in the eye?!”

Chris cringes, his pink eye twitching along.

“Allright.” Chad shrugs. “You guys getting laid yet?”

Groans overrule all other sounds.

“Well, well, well. It seems my little birthday bash is going to be the last chance for you guys to get some butt pie before college then.”

Jensen growls. “Sex!Sex!Sex! Why is everything about sex? What’s so good about it anyway?”

Everybody nods along. “Yeah” Chris says. “I mean, I have had more luck with my right hand than with my left index finger.”

“Exactly!” Jensen exclaims. “It shouldn’t be this hard.”

Chad just raises an eyebrow and eloquently adds, “it should definitely be hard.”

Jared looks at Jensen then. “Can’t believe you were dancing all over that ridiculous go-go boy,” he says with a huff.

That was uncalled for. “Yeah well,” Jensen says loudly, “at least he’s not a brain-dead jock! Not everybody can be hot shit like you!” Jensen’s practically shouting by now.

Jared looks hurt. “Yeah well. Jason was the first guy I was ever really with. And I was so nervous I couldn’t even get it up! And now, Blane wants me to top him at the party and I’m scared to death!” They’re all quiet but Jensen can’t look away from Jared’s hurt look. “Some hot shit, huh?”

Chad cuts in then, “okay bitches break it off. You girls all need to realize something okay? Nobody said this was going to be easy, okay? Sex is messy. It’s full of penis drippage and ill timed cuntfarts and the list goes on! Honestly, people.”

“My big gay Bear heard me fart Chad!” Mike’s this close to crying of the emo-make-up he’s chosen for the occasion.

Chad pats his knee gently. “It’s okay Mikey.”  
He looks around the room again, fixing them one by one with an eerily serious stare, looking like he has all the knowledge. He probably does.

“Ya still don’t get it do you? After all you’ve been through.” He turns around dramatically.  
“I was a stud, long before I ever licked a pussy or touched a dick. Never mind that.” Chad clears his throat. “Regardless! When you cunts learn, that having sex doesn’t make you a man, maybe then you can finally pull your pricks out of your poopshoots!”

Chris whimpers and out of nowhere Chad throws an ever present purple rubber dildo at his head.

***

Tonight is the night. It’s the night of their deadline, the end of the summer. It’s Chad’s birthday party. The spanner says ‘ _Muffler’s B-day Bitchez_.’

Jensen has invited Tyson to the party, Jared’s there with Blane and Chris might be meeting with Steve tonight. Mike has simply given up, choosing not to stoop to the American Pie level of shenanigans anymore.

***

**[Chris]**

Chris is nervous. Like really, really nervous. SteveHung, no Steve, said he’d be here and he couldn’t wait to meet him. Chris is nervous and when Chris is nervous, he plays the guitar.  
  
He runs into one of Chad’s second floor rooms, because he knows that’s where Chad keeps his guitars and piano and drum set and ukulele. He also has a bed. Why? Chris doesn’t know.

Chris tunes the snares and strums the opening of Folsom Prison Blues, feeling the nerves wash off him until he hears a soft click.

He looks up to see Steve standing there, obviously been watching him.

“Hello, Chris,” he says, voice smooth as honey and his eyes dark and predatory.

“Hi, Mr. Steve. Mr. Carlson. Steve.” Chris is nervous again and he grips his guitar tighter.

“Mind if I play with you?” If it wasn’t for the grin, Chris would’ve been much less nervous.

**[Mike]**

Mike is fleeing from Sandy who is determined tonight’s going to be their night. He walks up the second set of stairs and crosses passed what seems a V.I.P. rope.  
The room is huge and beautiful, tastefully decorated. Mike approves a great deal.

He traces his fingers along the shiny pool table, feeling giddy with his Pink Bottom, when the smell of cigar reaches his nostrils.

He sees a gorgeous guy with raven black hair, blazing green eyes and pink tainted cheeks. He’s wearing a dark red shiny robe, cigar dangling from his wide mouth. Mike approves indeed.

“Who are you!?” He asks coyly.

“I’m Tom.”   
The sweet rumble of his voice makes Mike shiver in all the right places.

Mike nods. The next question is very important.   
“And how old are you?”

“Thirty-six.”   
  
Mike whimpers.

***

**[Jared]**

Jared enters the room, Blane hot on his trail.

“You sure?” Blane asks him.

“Yeah.” It doesn’t sound right, even to his own ear, but he forces himself to say, “I want you to top me.”

***

**[Jensen]**

Tyson’s kissing Jensen and Jensen likes it, but it just doesn’t feel right. Especially not when he can see Jared and Blane’s shadows up in the room, getting naked and kissing.

Tyson notices Jensen’s lack of focus and slowly backs off.   
“What is it?”

Jensen can’t stop his eyes wandering to the top window and Tyson sees right through him.

“You know you’ve got to tell him right?”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Jensen sighs, feeling guilty and relieved.

“Go on then. Work it.” Tyson says with a rueful smile and smacks his ass.  
Jensen can’t help the surge of hope flaring up and he pecks Tyson’s cheek before he runs through the masses to the room Jared’s in, hopefully, not fucking yet.

When he gets there he hadn’t expected Blane draped over Jared’s back, about to fuck him.

“Wait!” He yells, making Blane almost fall off the bed out of shock.

“Jen?” Jared doesn’t even look at him from his position.

“I need to talk to you!”

“I’m kinda busy dude!” Jared’s voice is ridiculously high.

When Jensen stands his ground, Jared looks at him and then back at Blane. “Could you uhm, could you hold that thought?”

Blane’s eyes are bugging out and he growls out a, “are you fucking kidding me?!”  
When Jared doesn’t respond he gets up and walks into the bathroom, giving Jensen a dirty look.

Now that they’re alone and Jared’s facing him angrily, pillow covering his crotch, Jensen’s not sure of what to say.  
“This’d better be fucking good, Jen.”

“I…” Jensen adjusts his glasses. “I had to tell you before it was too late.”  
  
Jensen feels like crying, but he forces the next words out anyway, “I love you, Jared.”

Jared just gives him a blank look and Jensen can feel tears welling up.   
“I’m in love with you,“ Jensen swallows and continues,  “have been for a really long time.”

Jared shakes his head, face unreadable. “I don’t know what to say.”

Jensen feels his chest hurt and his throat close up. He’d said what he had to say.  
“You don’t have to say anything. I just had to let you know.”

Blane barges back in then. “Are we gonna fuck or what?! Cuz y’know, my balls are turning blue.”

Jared sucks in a breath, clucks his tongue., tone casual he says “sorry Blane. I didn’t know--”  
Jensen’s not sure what’s happening but there’s a tiny flicker of hope. “—I had a boyfriend,” Jared continues.  
 As soon as those words reach Jensen’s ears, he’s on top of Jared, both of them laughing, Jared’s lips seeking out his. It’s heaven.

***

That night Jared fucks Jensen face to face first, five minutes later Jensen fucks Jared from behind. Then Jensen rides Jared.  Then Jared fucks Jensen from behind.

It’s awesome.

***

“So Chris. How was Steve?” Jensen asks. They’re all gathered at the pastry shop again.

“Hung.” Chris grins maniacally making all of them snort.

“Well you guys, we see you’ve finally pulled your heads out of your asses,” Mike says turning to Jensen and Jared, smug smile on his perfectly made-up face, green eye shadow gracing his eyelids for the occasion.

“Yeah and put something else in it!” Chris snorts.

Jensen rubs Jared’s shoulder as Jared whoops.

“So the morale of this story guys?” Jensen asks.

“Real men take it up the ass!” They all yell in unison.

As Chris hands out their Pink Bottoms, Jared seems to remember something.  
“Wait. Mike. What were you doing last night?”

“Tom.”

“Tom?” Jared inquires.

“Oh Em Gee! You should’ve seen him. Hunky, thirty-six and sooo refined. Mmmm.” Mike says gleefully, squirming in his chair and happily sipping his drink.

“Mike. You do know Tom’s Chad’s dad right?” Jensen says, shock and amusement, a hilarious mix on all of their faces.

“Why should Mike know Tom’s my dad?” Chad says, appearing from nowhere again, maybe walking a bit more difficult than usually.

Mike chokes and spits in his drink.

“Mike?”

Mike’s so red, the only color standing out is the green of his eye shadow.

“No.” Chad looks nauseous. “Oh no. No.”

  
“YOU SLEPT WITH MY DAD?!”

***

**Epilogue**

“Sup, Blane. Where’s Jared?” Chad asks.

“He dumped me.”

Tyson comes up then.

“Sup Ty, where’s Jensen?”

“Kicked me to the curb, man.”

Chad looks from Tyson to Blane, back to Tyson, a slow grin spreading across his face as he says: “I’m sure there’s a way for us to have fun, regardless.”

***

_Happy Gay Ending!_

 

 

 

 


End file.
